Hybrid AU
Hybrid AU (also known as Animal AU and Animalized AU) is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are hybrids, portrayed as animals and have animal like abilities or parts. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters as Hybrids and have human characters animalized (or portrayed as animals, its a bit like genderbending) and animal and "creature" characters humanized (portrayed as humans) for Pairings and other AUs. The four also have animal like parts (like ears and tails) on their bodies or have their abilities. The four can also be partnered up with (random) animals, that aren't from any film, TV shoes, books or games. Popular Spinoff AUs *Deertaur AU *Centaur AU *The Little Mermaid AU *Angel AU *Maximum Ride AU *Mortal Instruments AU *Monster AU *Gargoyles AU *Pokémon Gijinka AU *Animal Themed-Superheroes AU *Werewolf AU Animal AUs *Lions *Horses *Dinosaurs *Turtles *Patronuses *Bending AU *Zootopia AU *Daemons *Kung Fu Panda AU *Bugs *Animal Jam AU *Bears *Dragons *Dogs *Cats Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Fans have infused Hiccup with Toothless as they turned him into a Night Fury-human Hybrid. They have also made him a human with dragon like abilities (because of his dragon like soul), like understanding what they are saying, breath fire and having dragon like eyes or turned him into a Night Fury. In some modern crossovers and AUs he is Toothless' owner, when his dragon is cast as a house pet (like a black cat or three legged dog) or as a horse that he rides from time to time. Jack Frost The animals that Jack has been turn into by fans is a Polar Bear for the Jarida pairing (when Merida repeats her story with him, as she gives him the spell that turned her mother into a bear) and a White Ferret for Hijack. He is also portrayed as a Wolf (by placing the ears and tail on his human body) for the Red Riding Hood AU and a Cat (the Cheshire Cat for the Wonderland AU and Chat Noir in the Miraculous Ladybug AU), while his Patronus (in the Hogwarts AU) takes the form of a Fox or Hummingbird. Jack is also seen partnered up or being good friends with Arctic and Winter animals or with a wolf. Merida DunBroch Fans have given Merida the form of a cat or raccoon for Jarida. She can also be portrayed as a bear, because of the spell that she used on her mother, for Beauty and the Beast AU and the form of her Patronus in Hogwarts AU. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel can be portrayed as either a horse (because of her relationship with Maximus) or infuse her with a horse, to make her a centaur (seen in Centaur AU) or portrayed as a chameleon (due to her relationship with Pascal) or have chameleon like abilities. Extra Characters Toothless Toothless is portrayed as a Human or a Night Fury-human Hybrid for the Toothcup, Stormless, Toothjumper and Buckteeth pairings or a Cat or Dog for the Modern AU and crossovers and a Horse for Ranch AU. Dragon Riders The Dragon Riders are dragon Hybrids as fans infused them with their dragons. While their dragons are portrayed as Humans or other kinds of Animals, like cats, dogs, birds or any other kind of reptiles. Stormfly Stormfly is portrayed as Astrid's pet Bird or Dog for modern crossovers and as a Human. She is also seen as a Deadly Nadder-human Hybrid for the Ermfly and Stormless pairings. Guardians of Childhood Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie are portrayed as humans (humanized) or (normal) animals for Pairings, other AUs and crossovers. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is sometimes portrayed as a Fox, because of the "Kitsune" identity he takes most commonly in Dark AU. Fans have also turned him into Dog that takes care of his little brother or given him dog or cat ears and tail, when Hiro is portrayed as a puppy or kitten or has their ears and tail. Hiro Hamada Hiro is commonly seen as a cat or a Neko. Which is the Japanese word for cat and is commonly referred to as a half human half cat; a human with cat features like a tail and ears. Baymax Baymax is sometimes portrayed or seen as a human or a white cat (normal or robotic) because of his bond with Mochi. Felonius Gru Because of the bedtime story that Gru wrote for the girls, he is portrayed as a Unicorn in the book, while Margo, Edith and Agnes are the Kittens. Fans have also turn him into a Dog, with Lucy. Maui Since Maui is a shapeshifter that can take on the form of many kinds of animals, with the help of his Magical Fish Hook, he can easily be portrayed as ether one of his animal forms. Mostly as the animals that he transforms into the most; Hawk, Iguana, Beatle, Shark and Whale. He can even be a human-animal hybrid of them, as the top part of Maui's body turned into a shark's head while the bottom part remained human; and vice versa. Known Examples Fanfiction *Father Viking by midnightsky0612 *Father Viking 2 by midnightsky0612 Mockup Art Large (4).jpg tumblr_o31oof15ef1tn15zro1_1280.jpg 99504c519d9ef21f82b8aaedaa31da64.jpg Largefds.png 13573578 1735199030101243 1185969772 n.jpg Legunds of berk heather by hiccupandtoothless22-d9mi84y.png Frozen - 1920x1080 (elsa - the queen of arendelle) by cographic-d86uamj.jpg Hiccup anna and elsa with wings by rotbtfdfan22-d8kknl5.jpg i_don't_do_cute_by_iamzbest-d79jfn2.jpg Neko Hiro by opal2116.jpg Tumblr o9m3jv7m811u75moro1 500.jpg Tumblr ob9rfkNgA81u75moro1 500.jpg Tumblr obz062tX9J1u75moro1 500.jpg Tumblr od7uhdR8Eo1u75moro1 500.jpg Tumblr ooj8vb3oC31u75moro1 1280.jpg Tumblr o3vzxrJ3Bx1tb8alro1 1280.jpg jack_soat_by_lili_nyklova-d9er8rt.png tumblr_mzunu9n0ny1rz9rhzo1_1280.png Not a pawprint to be seen a frozen fanfic by keyblade assassin-d7ihbm6.jpg 68747470733.jpg 17125480 188266328331301 2652713823693176832 n.jpg Tumblr myayh52W0X1rjiro1o5 1280.png Tumblr myayh52W0X1rjiro1o4 1280.png Tumblr myayh52W0X1rjiro1o3 1280.png Tumblr myayh52W0X1rjiro1o2 1280.png Tumblr myayh52W0X1rjiro1o1 1280.png GIFs tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io1_540.gif Not Alone ANIMATED By Dewdrop34.gif Fanart tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io2_500.png tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io3_500.png Wolf Children With Tadashi And Hiro By SlugParade.png How To Train Your....Horse by dreamer45.jpg|Toothless as a Horse Toothless Cat And Stormfly Bird By BowtieMySoul.png tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo3_r1_1280.jpg Ham Ham Hiccup By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Jack By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Merida By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Rapunzel By Laven96.jpg Hiccup The Night Fury By Feileastram.jpg Astrid The Deadly Nadder By Feileastram.jpg Snotlout The Monstrous Nightmare By Feileastram.jpg Ruffnut The Hideous Zippleback By Feileastram.jpg Tuffnut The Hideous Zippleback By Feileastram.jpg Bewilderbeast(Genderbend)Final By MrJw.jpg Fan Fiction Character Art - Astrid (From Hybrid) By Dalek-Kenn.png Guardian Hiccup By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Hiccup Toothless Hybrid By Otakufox23.jpg HTTYD - Rawr By KumoriDragon.png Human Dragons By fUnKyToEs.jpg Nadder Astrid By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Queen Of Dragons By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Rotg Acquarium By Laven96.jpg|Pitch and the Guardians as Goldfish tumblr_n8404v3zh41qekt5wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1ru0Hkrn1tybex1o1_1280.jpg|Merida Riding Polar Beer Jack tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao8_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao2_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao3_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao5_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao4_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao6_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao7_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao1_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao2_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao3_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao4_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao5_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao1_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao2_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao3_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao4_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao5_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao2_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao8_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao9_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao10_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao6_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao3_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao2_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao3_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao4_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao5_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao6_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao7_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao8_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao9_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao10_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nu1ym3MPKz1spskwuo1_500.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo1_r1_250.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo2_r1_250.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo3_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo4_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo5_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo6_r1_1280.png tumblr_nx0jo44wRA1u60usbo3_1280.png tumblr_nx0jo44wRA1u60usbo4_1280.png tumblr_nxi8x79JHw1rjwo4wo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nxi8x79JHw1rjwo4wo1_500.jpg Ablaze By CessieRose25.jpg 'Ablaze' Hiccup Designs By CessieRose25.jpg Httyd human toothless and stormyfly by chaotikproductions-d7e297q.png.jpeg Toothless and stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7ebf4o.png Eret and stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7pttjl.jpg Human stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7ph0b8.jpg Toothcup day 02 species swap by nightmareinspections-d6hytw9.png Feel you on my fingertips by RedDestiny.jpg A little common toothcup by kt exreplica-d6i1ysb.png Tumblr n8cv08Ju4s1sktl1to1 500.png Owljumper-toothcat.jpg Tumblr mqmjfpDcxC1sxea1vo1 1280.jpg Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Girlfriend (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack's Letter (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg tumblr_nxu5afqttg1qd9bnpo1_1280.jpg Tumblr np1k23Kmmt1rt5r3jo2 500.png tumblr_myncuw5tiA1rfcskno1_500.jpg tumblr_miyj5zfHuA1qekt5wo1_1280.jpg Jarida;Bear Trouble By Kiome-Yasha.jpg Drago's Bewilderbeast By TreepeltA113.png tumblr_inline_o2r2c9e3f31rk79a2_1280.png tumblr_nvnquzISl91sonha8o1_1280.png Arctic Guardian By DolphyDolphiana.jpg Racing The Wind By Dewdrop34.jpg tumblr_o3s53aguM11sm7j2xo1_1280.png tumblr_o4inexGK9e1v96cuuo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mzzy5yoB031rjiro1o1 1280.png.jpeg tumblr_nr5a48yMBt1ri7t7ro3_1280.png tumblr_nr5a48yMBt1ri7t7ro4_1280.png hiro_the_fox_by_tyviri-d8vfk0h.png tumblr_o5xsu9YPmp1sxo0gro1_1280.jpg tumblr_o53bjrsHCB1tn15zro1_1280.png|''Zootopia'' AU tumblr_ng1jrbmMng1tn15zro1_1280.png tumblr_nu30qjCpwn1tn15zro1_1280.png baymax_and_hiro___big_hero_6_by_rfakonwolf-d7y54q3.png untitled_drawing_by_dppuppy-d6h4v7s.png Twincup discovery by hybridpersonality-d32vn4o.jpg meowmax_by_tanyatinks-d9j9nau.jpg Take The Pod To Nim By Boxjelly1.jpg tumblr_n7g2ovb6YN1t7xurfo1_1280.jpg Frost Flight By Esmethemaskedowl.png Nim And Ronin By Boxjelly1.jpg 0f8e544eab9fd271185d0f8b1e03b276.jpg MAtGf6nXIIg.jpg Jack and hiccup 2 zootopia by zoodi-d9vsy91.jpg Big hero 6 zootopia mashup by gyuu chan-d9oywlo.jpg 10860102 1681290532139485 1865335427 n.jpg 1c7f6c09ada7037347aad94dfa3e787f.jpg 7dcc9749b0bff0659ed50d6e297b5ed5.jpg e2b57bcef36ac9fee1f6ef772c67b1f8.jpg tumblr_nm29m4KvXt1rt5r3jo2_1280.png tumblr_nou2y0m1Gf1rt5r3jo2_500.png Tumblr ngl0irI5TL1u5o7yao1 500.jpg Inu elsa by bigz63-d8w9zg6.png Tumblr nju1tu1EDX1sh7p2zo1 400.png tumblr_nv3lzoNRBk1tho34wo1_r2_500.png Kitty20meow20meow20mochi2020205.jpg Tumblr nk28kfQSeY1rq2wfao2 r1 540.jpg Tumblr nk28kfQSeY1rq2wfao3 r1 540.jpg Tumblr np51rzRD8e1u76je9o1 1280.jpg Angel jack frost by kt exreplica-da3xopu.jpg pascal__human_version__by_chetom-d7921o1.png hiro_-_neko_chan-_by_tyviri-d9i7jd5.png 67da6a24331549b9d8cbf437926eef2a-d786335.png 7f06975cd5d30e438f1c110c9868aec8.jpg 12fsffdg.jpg 10gtfhtrhu.jpg Tumblr miahepuyMB1s33d07o2 1280.jpg 9f945100fa7524d1edb6e2b34b0c2ed3.jpg 2015-07-06.jpg a52532c33bd6b7b77d0ab51c7f8c0b84.jpg baycat_by_rfakonwolf-d8jgc9z.jpg big_hero_6_wolves__2_by_hannahrivaille-d8g4p9l.jpg f59e90969f16e5d4fdc087de3f8e1b5a.jpg merida_by_ch4rm3d-d9sgdpt.png rise_of_the_brave_tangled_felines_by_sjsaberfan-d69ypla.jpg tumblr_inline_nqr3t9DefY1qmnseg_500.jpg tumblr_mog4cbMBW61ruyuz7o1_1280.png tumblr_mshkntZM4b1s0y4vwo1_1280.png bunnymund_wolf_by_werepuppy-d7fn5d0.png Large124556.jpg Human pascal and maximus colored by cgheartbreak-d6p0uww.jpg 176b7540e1e43fed7a15fd06cb653a13.jpg Jamiro 4.jpg tumblr_o9fg2uNlk41vu9xgao1_1280.jpg horses_personifications_-_sven_by_asameshii-d7h3w1p.png Httyd tuffnut and ruffnut by 1gothgrrl-d6x3df8.jpg Tumblr mt82dmy2531rwcc7wo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mt82dmy2531rwcc7wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtnn7th8FU1rwcc7wo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mtnn7th8FU1rwcc7wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo5 1280.jpg blackeyes_by_charliedzilla-d6kra7m.jpg|http://rena-muffin.deviantart.com/art/Blackeyes-397662322 Tumblr n02szsIYj61r2eyrho1 1280.png Tumblr ne0eqyn23F1qje91uo1 500.png 5aec620d492852e9740a92edeb649b0f.jpg r6cU6SHouTk.jpg Tumblr ng6kmlZEW41r42lijo1 1280.jpg Modern heather meets windshear by nightleviosa27932-daacmud.png Modern heather and windshear by nightleviosa27932-daacpau.png Tumblr mpocobvdhL1rm5y0co1 500.png Rise of the guardians of zootopia by scared2dream-da6m6jj.png _candlefox__by_rainbowthekitty-d64xwb2.png 2d9v4j4t.png tumblr_m2u997HlHU1r2qahdo1_1280.png toothless_human_by_rotbtd_fan-d8ossso.png stormfly_human_by_rotbtd_fan-d8ot595.png meatlug_human_by_rotbtd_fan-d8ot66b.png hookfang_human_by_rotbtd_fan-d8ot6i5.png barf_belch_human_by_rotbtd_fan-d8pfras.png cloud_jumper_human_by_rotbtd_fan-d8qgtye.png the_big_four_sidekicks_by_tokyogirly-d6e9dlv.jpg bh6_selkies_by_scared2dream-d92fic3.jpg Spider and snowflake11 by spock-sickle-d65s2rq.png Spider and snowflake9 by spock-sickle-d65s04t.png Spider and snowflake8 by spock-sickle-d65rz5y.png windshear_by_kokoro_chan21-d9dpgdc.png taffynya_mewtonfuzz_by_rainbowthekitty-d66bch0.png vanellitty_von_schweety_by_rainbowthekitty-d6dcfmt.jpg vanellitty_von_schweety_by_rainbowthekitty-d6677ak.png vanellope_von_cat_by_zoe_starlar-d9f5o0c.png chibi_ripy___by_zoe_starlar-d9u0on8.png Justin x talia by trunswicked-d82hfwq.png Humanized toothless and stormfly by kailie2122-d80dhuf.png httyd__dragons_of_berk_by_crimsonvampiress-d86ps01.png hookfang_character_design_sheet_by_medli45-d8dpexc.jpg how_to_train_your_anthro_dragon_by_lordvader914-d7n0dcx.jpg httyd__toothless_human_form__redraw_by_morollismine-d5ik1wh.jpg httyd_human_toothless_sketches_by_medli45-d7l7dhe.jpg httyd_stormfly_human_form__redraw_by_morollismine-d5ijv5z.jpg httyd2_human_toothless_sketches_by_medli45-d7pn64d.jpg i_be_a_chipmunk__by_starry_bat1-d6abcna.png inside_out_selkies_by_scared2dream-d92fn16.jpg The croods fanart guy and eep by cynder401-d5wginx.png dragon_dresses_1_by_cari28ch3-d7pct11.jpg dragons_and_their_trainers_by_marssetta-d7d7fpz.jpg Jurassic-Park-Disney-Princesses-Frozen-600x464.jpg inside_out_heroine_by_toongirl18-d9gjcmr.png|Human Joy, Sadness and Disgust toothless___humanized_by_pixie_rings-d5difmw.jpg toothless_human_form_by_morollismine-d5h5li7.jpg toothless_human_version_by_gaarajamie88-d848fou.png totem_of_the_merfolk__toothless_by_ally_the_fox_20-d9z47zt.png totem_of_the_merfolk__pascal_by_ally_the_fox_20-dadv0yw.png despicable_me____minions_by_rm_parfait-d6d4qpj.jpg disgust_the_skunk_by_toongirl18-dabqcg3.png This guy, right here. (despicable me 2) by zraya218-d6dfpcw.png Untitled drawing by mckawait-d6bw7nc.png human_lorax_by_colddaymemory-d5bl5ey.png|The Lorax as a Human stormfly_human_form_by_morollismine-d5h5z13.jpg tumblr_nlbbycBXFO1rmrzhgo1_1280.png gogo_usagi_by_cqmorrell-d85vq9b.jpg honey_(bear)_lemon_by_cqmorrell-d867z30.jpg Tumblr lenrljezVo1qdyfl1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mppra97irg1rd8mjbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mppra97irg1rd8mjbo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mppra97irg1rd8mjbo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mppra97irg1rd8mjbo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mppra97irg1rd8mjbo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mppra97irg1rd8mjbo6 1280.jpg Disfear12.jpg Df5bcde980ea8fc66157c0eaa5ab1b65.jpg 52582ffa12587ce8243836efb1c34732.jpg Toothcup and stormstrid by shadowpiratemonkey7-d639ys8.jpg Nice try human stormfly and toothless by kt exreplica-d7ri7rm.jpg Commission anna and elsa reindeer tfs by cqmorrell-d7evl03.jpg Mtr tanning solon colored by kasarawolf.jpg d4f0ff6480112cd79d48d29704bc50c2.jpg tumblr_oehb7xsYRW1tnqeguo1_1280.png san_farm_sokyo_by_scared2dream-d9uiikj.png meatlug_by_nabajandra-d76aliu.jpg|''human'' Meatlug meatlug_character_design_sheet_by_medli45-d90kwzj.jpg stormfly_character_design_sheet_by_medli45-d8dckkr.jpg squirt__dark_bewilderbeast__character_design_sheet_by_medli45-d8v5h7r.jpg modern_toothfly_by_miyo_chan02-d7u30fl.png tumblr_mlvy6gMTxj1rm120ko1_1280.jpg blech!_by_cqmorrell-d9cattb.jpg tf_estafette_4,_part_8_by_cqmorrell-d9l4ssz.jpg Frozen pups by serpanade toons-dad5l7y.png Unbengjgjg by mouva-d9kdhup.jpg the_once-ler_and_felix_by_animalemotionstudios-d63v1wm.png toothless_humanized_by_chill13-d7r48j2.jpg Paper faces on parade masquerade by sashafras-d83olmq.jpg dormant_cold___elsa_s_reference_sheet_by_starmageasuka-d7ho6h5.png 873747.jpg Best sisters by starspirit5-da6v4eq.jpg untitled789090.png Auhiccups by randomdraggon-d5pmm5u Guardian.png Little red and big lonely wolf by jungie14295-d8f0tn8.jpg Inktober - modern hiccup and astrid by mondoart-d9dn3yf.jpg human_bolt_by_roma0303-d9fhg2x.jpg|''Human'' Bolt human_mittens_by_roma0303-d9fhj4q.jpg|''Human'' Mittens tumblr_ooic5ySCYn1telcado1_1280.png da70272e4ae36b75495a5605d952c01ebbecf87776d3cf5e6aea2e4122c0b761_1.jpg|Rapunzel the Frog d9s1ni6.png|Mew Mew Meripunzel Power 892bba87b35e7ff52ce2733f7f9b417e.jpg Merida bear tf by salo14-d6iqa6o.png Totem of love by shadowpelt-d7hpdwj.png 3d_coloring_mericcup_by_shiroi_majo-d8uegjs.png 17125389_169762740198324_8501673782866345984_n.jpg Tumblr o4enrzF3pr1rqgx3ko1 1280.jpg Fcf6a07377b2fc1bffbbe64cbefa72a1-d7cphmi.png Elsanna leopards by wonie-d7qjz1b.jpg Tumblr nug2282EKZ1rpauyxo4 1280.jpg f5eb1da6a02a96bec5a7db990e0fc57c.png Kittens-mine by shadowpiratemonkey7.jpg Werewolf jack frost by jackfrost lcda-d5qms2p.jpg Werewolf hiccup by monoflax-damrnep.jpg Untitled drawing by bigpineapplelover-d6s2hba.png Tumblr oi5lb3P92n1simaxzo1 500.jpg Tumblr njxrvsdBQM1un03bso1 1280.png Tumblr njtb21gIxv1un03bso1 1280.png Jack frost the werewolf by aleuthesilverwolf-d6i1jz5.jpg Dominance submission by black angel kitteh-d7k5ktm.png D83vf6y.jpg 6a7d6ec456f13b02be4658ca1d012e5f.jpg 1bac1f9a93f90a4d5bd19127fbe5294a-d76bl83.png 8b4467fa15ebfeff597ddc51d41e6e4f-d7b9xml.png Spiders are cute by wonie-d7seb3m.jpg human_mandrake_by_lucius007-d69b11p.jpg C est la vie by starmageasuka-d7lmswj.png Dragon elsa by yamino-d74qj9b.png Pig hero 6 by allinox-dafdn66.jpg tumblr_inline_ojkykidd1f1u9ew6v_540.png tumblr_inline_ojmt55Rrvu1u9ew6v_540.png Samurai bunnymund by artphish-d69l3q0.jpg Tumblr ov0747UhA51r1bz0wo6 1280.jpg Tumblr ov0747UhA51r1bz0wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ov06yzzx4m1r1bz0wo6 1280.jpg We bare bears- frozen.jpg Kitten vanellope by summilly-d9dvo7f.jpg 045cdb09e4a75b394907f159a92c25ae.jpg C6aa5e1d2830ebbb69c9ba1439f25d19.jpg 9f89f3b9d0bd399280cf2fc3009a7a63.jpg E3df34edaed14c45bf7d66d571446dfd.jpg 8fc620ccf8219dc907f0274194e384eb.jpg 007e865d62ad4044f04dbb351491316b.jpg 6755cc3b0034cdc1af9d88042e4d15cc.jpg 6d43ea5c48a36e8687d58c627837d658.jpg Ba15656186debb08aa2338772820d031.jpg 24a166f178dd11ebc193017eb920fe7b.jpg B8ab5042b9853c70c4cd63f643b75ea1.jpg 783108ab78cb0e6b895f12f7400b81cb.jpg B1fe2d2bac5a39c5d3fb60445c650c0c.jpg Hijack- disney animal love by ryoukitten-d6ck2e2.jpg Cosplay toothless_and_stormfly_by_il_chicco-da6vjcl.jpg MMD Art 94034231d66681638d2c0b7142c26164-d8xhn61.jpg Videos *Shapeshifters Intro/Trailer by Valledorthedragon Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction